A Clone or Not a Clone
by Arica Duke
Summary: this is my first story i wrote it for biology so it might be a little weird anywayz amy cant have a baby and luke volenteers to be the first human cloned will he do it or will his family turn away


-1

A Clone or Not a Clone

Welcome to Hazzard County, where life don't get complicated. Oh and lookie there its Bo Duke and Luke Duke, cousins closer than brothers, flyin down the back roads of Hazzard in the General. They're probably runnin away from Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, that often happens on account of Boss Hogg trying to get the Dukes outta his hair. " Hey Bo is the bridge still out at Hopskin Crossing?" asked Luke. "It sure is, ya thinking what I'ma thinking." said Bo with a twinkle of adventure in his eyes. "Sure am cousin," said Luke "Hit it." "Yeehaw!!" Bo yelled as he hit the gas leaving Rosco in the dust. "Oh just one thing though Bo." said Luke "Yeah Luke." said Bo. "Just don't hit the jump wrong I don't want Amy to worry as much as she is now." said Luke. "Alright Luke." said Bo. Now in case y'all don't know Amy and Luke is gonna get married and Amy is really stressed with all the planning even with Daisy along side her. Now Bo and Luke just jumped the dried out creek and landed perfectly. "Now lets get home before Uncle Jesse starts to worry." said Luke. "Yeah we don't want another lecture on how we're always late for supper" said Bo as he hit the accelerator once again towards the Duke farm. Now those of you who don't know Uncle Jesse, he's the Duke patriot, now ya see it was the Duke tradition to make and transport moonshine and if ya meet anyone whos ever known Uncle Jesse they'll all tell ya the same his shine is the best in Hazzard. But poor old Jesse had to pack it away when his boys got caught on a shine run and the U.S of A government gave probation to Bo and Luke if uncle jesse never made shine again. Now lets get back to the story. Bo and Luke come in the door of the old farm house just as Daisy was settin the table. "Where have you two been." said Daisy in a concerned voice. " Bein chased by Rosco as usual." said Luke. "Oh, well it's a good thing to Amy has worn me out today and herself too she's in my room sleepin right now" said Daisy. "thanks, Daisy." Luke said as he swept outta the kitchen. He went into Daisy's room and looked at Amy sleepin his soon bride to be. He sat on the bed and she looked up at him. "Hey honey" Amy said as she sat up at wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. " How you been doin, Amy" asked Luke. "Oh good I guess" said amy " but I gotta tell ya something really important so ya gotta listen ok" "Ok go ahead im listenin" said Luke lookin into her eyes. "Well I don't really know how to put this but.. I cant have a baby." "Oh well-" "Wait im no finished" said Amy cutting Luke off "Im not totally sure yet tomarrow im goin to the doctors to make sure is that ok" " Ya sure as long as I go with" said Luke "Alright" said Amy "Umm im hungry how bout you" "Yeah come on suppers on the table by now" said Luke. Luke and Amy walked down the hall, Luke with his arm wrapped around Amy's waist to join the family at the table.

The next morning was like any morning Bo and Luke got up and did their chores, Daisy cooked breakfast, Uncle Jesse collected the eggs, and Amy got ready to go to the hospital. While everyone was eating breakfast Amy revealed what she and Luke was doing that day. "Hey everyone" said Amy "I need to tell ya something." Everyone set their silverware down and looked towards Amy. " Well me and Luke are going to Atlanta today to see if I can have a baby" said Amy "Well if that's what ya need to do go ahead" said Uncle Jesse understanding his oldest nephew's situation. "Alright then" said Luke standing up "but we need to leave now if we're gonna get home by tonight" "Alright get to it then" said Uncle Jesse "Ok see y'all later" said Luke leading Amy out the door. Luke figured Bo needed the General so they took Amys car. On the way to Atlanta the soon to be couple didn't talk much obviously lost in their own thoughts. When they got to the Atlanta hospital. They signed in and waited with little talk about what's gonna happen. "So are you ready" asked Luke " I guess" said Amy "I mean its only a test" "I guess so" said Luke and then both were lost in their own thoughts again. "Mr. Duke and Miss Creavy" said a doctor looking around the room. "Yes sir" said Luke " Yes I am Dr. Willett and I will be testing your fiancé." said Dr. Willett "Alright" said Amy "Luke you wait her ok" "Alright see you in a bit honey" Luke went and sat back down in the waiting room and started flipping through an old car magazine. It was about an hour later when Dr. Willett came into the waiting room "Mr. Duke" said Dr. Willett "Yes sir" said Luke standing up "Well" said Dr. Willett "all I can say is she cant im real sorry" "That's ok we can always consider adoption" said Luke feeling a little down that he couldn't have a Duke of his own. "Well there is something I want to talk to you about" said Dr. Willett " please follow me" Luke followed the doctor wondering what he wanted to talk about. They walked into an office "Please sit" said Dr. Willett gesturing to a chair. "Now I have already talked to Amy about this and she said I have to talk to you first before she agrees" explained Dr. Willett "Well what is it about" asked Luke confused "Well how would you like to be the first human to be cloned" said Dr. Willett "What isn't that dangerous" said Luke a little bit surprised about the offer "Well we have improved in technology" said Dr. Willett "and if you do accept you wont have to pay since your volunteering." "Well" said luke "alright ill do it only if Amy is okay with it" "Alright lets go talk to her right now" said Dr. Willett heading out the door with Luke hot on heals. Dr. Willett led him into a room when Amy was waiting on the flat bed. "Now first let me explain something" said Dr. Willett "Due to the inefficiency of animal cloning, only about 1 or 2 viable offspring for every 100 experiments, and the lack of understanding about reproductive cloning, many scientists and physicians strongly believe that it would be unethical to attempt to clone humans, but we have a safety net" "well what's the safety net" asked Luke. "Technology" Dr. Willett replied "now if you two have decide please sign these papers. Luke looked into Amy's eyes and knew that she wanted to do this. "Alright" said Luke taking the paper and signing his name then passing it on to Amy. "Ok" said Dr. Willett "just write down your phone number and ill call you when we have a willing woman to produce this clone." on the way back to Hazzard, Amy was telling Luke about all the test they had done on her, but poor Lucas was trapped in his own thoughts. 'How am I gonna tell Uncle Jesse about this' he thought to himself. As the sky turn to dusty red Luke and Amy pulled into the driveway. "Well im not really hungry im gonna go to bed ok" Amy said "alright" said Luke as they walked into the house. "Hey Lucas Dukas" Cooter said the Duke mechanic friend. "Hey Coot" said Luke after kissing Amy goodnight. "So what was the results" asked Daisy Luke just looked at Daisy and she knew instantly "oh im so sorry Luke" Daisy said ruffling his hair. "Well better be goin still gotta fix Rosco's car after Bo made him run off the road again" said Cooter heading for the door "Yeah nice seein ya Cooter" said Luke "Bye sugar" said Daisy. "Well night" said Luke "Good night Luke" said Daisy. As Luke walked into the living room Uncle Jesse cleared his throat, Luke stopped in his tracks and sighed as he turned around. "Yes sir" said Luke "Ya wanna talk about it" asked Uncle Jesse. "Nah me and Amy's thinking about adoption" said Luke he really didn't like lying to his uncle but what could he tell him. "Well then goodnight" said Uncle Jesse "Night" said Luke and he headed down the hall and into his and Bo's room. Bo was already sleeping so Luke just got undressed and climbed into his bed.

A week later Amy joined the Duke family. Since Luke and Amy couldn't afford a house just yet they stayed on the farm. It was a couple months later when Uncle Jesse was home alone he got a phone call that put a quiver in his liver, because he just found out what Luke and Amy had in mind. After Uncle Jesse hung up the phone, he went and sat down in his favorite chair. 'How could Luke his must responsible nephew lie to him about something this big' he thought to himself. Finally at 9:00 o'clock his nieces and nephews came home. As they all came into the living room they noticed Uncle Jesse sitting very still. "Uncle Jesse" Daisy said walking across the room. " I want you all to sit down" replied Uncle Jesse. They all obeyed and sat waiting for what their uncle wanted. "Luke, Amy is there something you need to tell us" said Uncle Jesse. They both looked at each other the bowed their heads. "We were gonna tell ya, we just didn't know how" said Luke. "How did you find out" Amy asked. "The doctor that tested you called and said a woman was available" said Uncle Jesse "how could you have yourself cloned it is very dangerous" "What your gonna clone yourself!" Bo yelled. "Now Bo calm down and let me explain" said Luke. "No how could you sink so low to something like this." Bo yelled again. Bo turned on his heel and out the door towards the barn. " Well we've been having second thoughts about it and we don't want to anymore" said Amy "so we're gonna call Dr. Willett and tell him we changed our minds" "Go ahead his number is by the phone" said Uncle Jesse "Luke go talk to Bo and I'll call the doctor" said Amy "Ok" said Luke and headed out to the barn to talk to Bo. Bo was in his usually spot in the hayloft. "Ya wanna talk" said Luke "Go ahead not like I can change your mind" "Well that's just it we gonna adopt instead so you can stop worrin" said Luke " Really?" said Bo "Really" said Luke "Well no matter what child ya pick I know you'll make a great father and Amy will be a great mother." "Thanks Bo" said Luke embracing him into a brotherly hug. A year later Amy and Luke adopted a baby boy and named him Danny Kristopher Duke, and that my friends is the story of how the Dukes overcame cloning. Y'all come back now ya hear.


End file.
